


TheRunawayGuys Reaction To Hugs

by Sardonic_and_Sarcastic



Series: TheRunawayGuys Oneshots, drabbles, and other such things [1]
Category: TheRunawayGuys, chuggaaconroy - Fandom, nintendocaprisun - Fandom, protonjon - Fandom
Genre: Chuggaaconroy - Freeform, Other, fluffy headcannon, headcannon, nintendocaprisun - Freeform, protonjon - Freeform, therunawayguys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic/pseuds/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic
Summary: cute headcannon





	TheRunawayGuys Reaction To Hugs

Emile~ Emile loves hugs, like he really loves hugs, and his hugs are usually full of enthusiasm. He'll wrap you up in a tight embrace and let out small giggles. He uses hugs to greet people he cares about and to also show just how much cares about them. If he hasn't seen someone in a while he will often sprint towards them and tackle that person into an embrace.

Tim~ Tim is a very calm and gentle hugger, he will very gently put his arms around you, making sure not to squeeze you too tightly. Despite this, his hugs make you feel very safe and secure, for that moment you feel completely understood and like nothing can hurt you anymore. You can almost feel Tim smile into the embrace as all your fears and worries wash away.

Jon~ Jon is amazing at hugging, plain and simple, although unfortunately his hugs don't come often. When you initiate a hug he will sometimes groan in fake annoyance before lovingly returning your embrace. He is always really warm, as he usually wears jackets and sweaters. Jon will hold you very securely and make sure to tell you how great it is too see you


End file.
